Hot Shower
Hot Shower is the 10th episode of Season 4 and the 75th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with a comet flying through space near Earth. In the lab, Jeremie is upgrading the Skid with a new program that would allow them to track a person’s digital trace on the network. In the Skid are Odd, Ulrich and Aelita who are on recon to gather data. When Yumi’s name is brought up, Jeremie says that he wishes he was with her. It turns out that the entire ninth grade (which includes Yumi) are asked to help out with building a scale model of the solar system to celebrate Comet VG724’s passage near earth, the fifth grade were building the model while the ninth grade calculated the orbits. Yumi is not happy to do this and is glad to know that she may not be paired with her brother when Johnny asks out loud if Hiroki and himself could be on Yumi’s team. In the lab, Jeremie watches a documentary on the Comet which explains the possible consequences if it ever hits Earth while in the network (which includes the end of all life on earth), the new program detects traces of digital DNA, and the team go on to investigate. Back at Kadic, Jim begins to hand out materials for the model while Mrs. Hertz handed out the planet assignments. Jim then tries to give a safety demonstration about the poles’ sharp and pointed ends, but a girl then tells him you must be dumb not to tell one end from the other. It is revealed that Jim has a bandage on his hand showing he had cut himself on the pointed end. Back at the lab, the Superscan suddenly lights up with an activated tower, Jeremie is agitated by this and asks what X.A.N.A. is planning now. In space, a satellite in line with Comet VG724 suddenly fires a laser at it and breaks a large chunk off of it and causing it to fly towards Earth. Jeremie alerts the team of the tower and Aelita begins to pilot the Skid back to Lyoko. At Kadic, the students are busy with their work (Hiroki and Johnny messing theirs up) when Yumi is told by Jeremie to head over to the factory as quickly as possible. The news report then changes to say that a piece of the comet had broken from the main body and was now heading for Earth, the reporter apparently gets a call and tries to change her story and ends up blabbering stating it was an April fool’s joke. Jeremie however sees it as trouble and uses his own search engine (KIWI search) to discover what is happening, he quickly discovers X.A.N.A.’s scheme and warns the team about the danger and that the trajectory of the comet was to strike the factory, he then states that he will remain in the lab to launch a return in time before the comet hits. Yumi is in the park when Jeremie quickly calls her and updates the situation stating that the academy was in danger as well, Yumi then tells Jeremie that she had something to do first and despite Jeremie’s protests, she heads back to the academy to warn everyone. In the Network, Aelita is heading back to Lyoko at full speed when suddenly the Skid is surrounded by a formation of rings that suddenly stops them in their tracks. Aelita reveals that it is a firewall sent by X.A.N.A. and tries to break out but to no avail, Jeremie then begins to hurriedly find a solution. Yumi arrives back at Kadic and tries to warn Jim and Mrs. Hertz about the comet striking the academy. They originally don’t believe her but suddenly several small meteorites shoot down near the academy. Mrs. Hertz sees that it's true and tells the principal that the academy must be evacuated. In the network, Aelita discovers that the firewall takes a small amount of extra time to change its direction so she uses a technique she calls “Rubber Band System” to reverse the Skid as far as it would go and then fire it forwards at full speed. It works, and the Skid is propelled out of the firewall and continues its way back to Lyoko. Jeremie realizes that they would never make it back in time and conjures up a plan to gain control of the satellite and attempt to change the course of the comet. At the academy, the principal has authorized the evacuation of the academy and the students are filing out when another meteorite hits close by. Yumi is called by Jeremie who instructs her to go to his room, collect his laptop and then connect it to the schools antenna. Hiroki and Johnny, however, see her leave the group and follow her. Meanwhile, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich arrive back on Lyoko and pilot the Skid near the activated tower. Yumi meanwhile, is having trouble with the door that leads to the antenna when Hiroki and Johnny show up, they state that they can open the door, but she would have to tell them what’s going on. She tells them about the satellite and when they claim it’s a lie, a small meteor causes the building to shake, and the two boys agree to help, and to Yumi’s amazement, they pick the lock. On Lyoko, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita head for the tower where they are met by a pair of Tarantulas, a Kankrelat and William, causing them to take cover from a barrage of laser fire. Yumi gets to the antenna and Jeremie instructs her to cut the antenna cable wire and stick it into his laptop. When she asks how, Johnny gives her his penknife. Jeremie then begins to hack into the satellite, however, he is quickly stopped by X.A.N.A.. Ulrich and Odd continue to hold off the monsters when Aelita realizes that they haven’t fired at her yet. The group begin to lose hope, Yumi watches as a ball of fire is shown racing towards them from the sky, while Jeremie finds that he cannot complete the program as he was too late, and Odd, Ulrich and Aelita had been forced right to the edge of the plateau. Aelita then spreads her wings, and flies over Odd and Ulrich, and lands between them and the monsters, who stop firing immediately. William then begins to advance towards her, Aelita tells Odd to devirtualize her, which he does regretfully. William is suddenly infuriated and jumps into the Digital Sea. In the Lab, Aelita states that to win, sometimes you have to know how to lose. At Kadic, Yumi holds Johnny and Hiroki close as the meteorite speeds towards them and a few seconds later, the satellite fires again and the meteor explodes, causing a shower of embers to fall on the school. Yumi phones Jeremie and states that it was a bull’s eye, however, Jeremie tells her that it was X.A.N.A. who had done it. On Lyoko, the Tarantula’s depixalize and the tower deactivates itself. Aelita states that X.A.N.A. wanted to capture her more than he wanted to destroy Lyoko, and with her on earth, he couldn’t really do it either. Jeremie then launches a return to the past. The group are all gathered in Jeremie’s room, Yumi then arrives and tells them that they got the highest grade and that she had kept Johnny’s moon (stating that she owed him that much). She then states that she is worried, when they ask why, she tells that she now knew it was useless keeping the door locked to her room and the episode closes. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Corps céleste. *This episode shows that Kiwi has his own search engine. *This episode contains an error when X.A.N.A. was forced to stop his attack: the meteors impact would have been large enough to both destroy the supercomputer and kill Aelita, especialy since she didn't leave the factory. Goofs *They say Yumi is in 9th grade but she's actually in tenth. Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich, are in 9th. Gallery namespace = File category = Hot Shower format = ,%PAGE%\n,, External Links *The original episode summary can be found here. ca:Dutxa calenta es:Una ducha muy caliente fr:Corps céleste gl:Choiva quente it:Pioggia di meteore pl:Odcinek 75 "Gorący deszcz" pt:Chuva quente ru:Горячий душ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images Category:Hot Shower